Sage Arts (English version)
by Darklord331
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**Sage arts.**

**I tried to make my second fanfic, the main character was the same. because I am a fan of OP characters, in other words, Madara Uchiha, Khukhukhu is a fanfic one that Red Moon is still working on, so just wait ...**

**Sage Arts ..**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Voline ~**

**"A very strange world, I can see why so many people decide to make it their home." Madara pondered to himself, walking down a forest. Madara held his wand in his right hand, caught the leaf falling from above in his left hand.**

**Staring at the leaves for a moment, remember coming back to the Shinobi world, 'How long has it been, Hashirama? At least 500 years since you and I stood face to face, I bet. I have walked the planet all the time, hoping that maybe one day an idea will change me ".**

**"To be honest, it's nothing more than a fake I say to myself, I have destroyed our world and there is nothing I can do to improve it. My life is nothing more than wandering aimlessly, cursed with guilt and regret beside my immortality".**

**Sighing, Madara let go of the leaf, letting it fall to the forest floor. Continuing forward, Madara returned to silence, letting natural voices fill his ears while he thought,**

**'I passed twenty-seven dimensions when I first studied Amenominaka, but this is the only one that has life. Maybe I should try to find another one again? I've traveled through several continents from this planet at least three times now. '**

**While considering the possibility of jumping into another dimension once more, a scream caught his attention. Curiosity made him walk towards the source of the sound, He immediately found the source of the sound seen a little girl with black hair with a cat's ear and tail (?).**

**The girl looked no more than five years old, trembling with fear when he tightly held the handle to a small red wagon. Madara glanced to his right, seeing the cause of her terror.**

**A Minotaur with a large ax in his hand grinned and walked towards the girl, preparing to finish off his life, even before it actually began. Neither the little girl nor the Minotaur had seen Madara, who stood still when the event took place,**

**"A stupid kid, even Yokai as young as he knows that the Minotaur inhabit this forest." He thought, after learning a lot about supernatural creatures during a long time wandering.**

**The lavender rinnegan's eyes glowed, Madara looked around to see if there were adults around him, "Hmm? A child on the run, maybe?"**

**"Help" She shouted, the creature is now very close. The little girl let go of her grip and moved to wrap her arms around something inside the cart.**

**Madara's eyes widened as soon as he saw that there was another child, even younger, who had somehow slept soundly innocently. "I swear never to disturb the world again." Madara reminded himself.**

**His world was completely destroyed by interference, so when he traveled to another world he vowed not to influence them in any way. To Madara's surprise, her left hand raised and fired a chakra stem like an arrow, stabbing the Minotaur's skull and killing it in an instant. The creature sank to the ground with no scream of no blood and its body slowly fading into nothingness.**

**Madara blinked in confusion, staring at his left hand curiously, 'My body moves on its own, how strange it is. "Glancing back, he saw that the little Yokai girl was staring at the place where the Minotaur's corpse was a moment ago, small, what would Hashirama say if he saw me now? ' Chuckling thought Madara shook his head, turned to leave and continued his journey through the forest.**

**One step Madara could take before he felt a small touch wrap around the center of his body, looking down to see two arms tied to his waist. Glancing behind him seeing exactly what he expected, the little girl now hugged her,**

**'Uchiha Madara, Sage Of Six Path, Master of the Rinnegan, Caster of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, saved two children and was later embraced by a small child. Wow, what did Hashirama say? '"Thank you." she whispered, tightening his grip on Madara's back.**

**He frowned softly, the Gedou Dunya ball that always floated behind him moved slightly upwards to make sure he accidentally touched one of them.**

**Not sure what to do with this situation Madara clearly didn't know what to do, "You're welcome, now let me go, I'm sure you have sister must be taken care of. "He told she, trying to keep his voice calm but firm.**

**But this has the opposite effect when the girl tightens her grip, "C-Can you, take us home?" She asked quietly, "I ... I made us get lost. I don't know where I am." Whispered the little girl almost crying**

**'Do I look like a babysitter?' Madara thought irritably, the wrinkles deepened in the girl. When the girl stared at him with tears in her eyes but her face softened, 'I've interfered so far, why stop now?' He decided, nodding at him, "Alright, take your brother" He ordered, a bright smile appeared on the girl's face when she let go of Madara and ran back to the small train.**

**'This is what you will do, isn't it Hashirama?' Madara thought to himself, watching as the boy reached for the handcart and walked back to him, "Do you know which direction your house is?" He asked the girl shook her head "no" which caused her cat's tail to go back and forth.**

**Madara's rinnegan eyes flashed at that answer, Sage searched for energy about him. Blessed eyes have long been adapted to look for human inner strength and supernatural beings that Madara deems to be equivalent to their chakra.**

**After a while Madara shook his head irritably, 'There is no energy close enough for my eyes to see Even if my memory is correct, then the main route of the island is to the east side.**

**"Come on, little girl, we'll start looking for your house in this direction." Madara told him, pointed east with his cane and walked there. "My name is not a child!" The little girl pouted, following Madara with her wagon right behind, "I'm Kuroka" She told him, now walking beside Madara to make sure he didn't raise his eyebrows too much to him, "Senjutsu, natural energy. That's what you have." Kuroka didn't seem fully understand the meaning of Madara's words, but interpret it as a compliment, "Thank you! What's your name?".**

**"Uchiha Madara." When Kuroka tilted her head, Madara asked, "What?", "Madara-Niichan said the energy that was in me, what about Nii-chan's energy?" Kuroka asks, surprising Madara for the girl's courage. He paused before chuckling, 'am I that young?'**

**"The energy that is on my body is called Chakra." Madara answered without problems, what was wrong with telling Chakra to him.**

**"I think it's cool energy" Kuroka assured him, smiling broadly at his savior. The two fell silent after that, Madara did not have anything to say and Kuroka was not sure how to talk to a strange white man who had a black ball floating behind him.**

**After a while, Kuroka got bored with silence and spoke again, "Where did Madara-NiiChan come from?" Kuroka asks. never accepted the fact that with immortality he was still more than six hundred years old. Taking a moment to consider how to answer Madara decided to say, "Niichan comes from a country far from here. Not recorded on any map, so you won't know where it is."**

**Kuroka didn't look happy with her answer but didn't blame her, turning her gaze to the ground. Silence began to appear once more, Madara glanced at Kuroka before saying, "What about you? Are you from this island, or are you visiting from another place?" Madara asked.**

**"I was born on this island." Kuroka told him happily, glad that the conversation was not over.**

**"I understand" Madara nodded, amused to see Kuroka's enthusiasm. It's been a long time since Madara interacted with anyone thanks to his rules not to interfere with the world. So what's the harm in taking small children to chat for a while? Deciding to continue their conversation, Madara kept the topic focused on her, "How old are you, Kuroka?", Kuroka smiled happily "I just had a birthday a few weeks old, I am 5 years old."**

**Madara smiled before asking, "What did a five-year-old child wander alone in this forest, may NiiChan ask?" Kuroka's smile dropped.**

**However, Kuroka also knew that because she had saved her and her sister, she deserved to know, "our home, my family they disappeared." He admitted sadly as he stared at the ground. family and relatives and friends so that's all he can say.**

**"I have been wandering in this forest for a while now, there is no one in it besides us and occasionally that disgusting creature".**

**"NiiChan has been roaming the forest?" Kuroka asked him, wanting to take a "Why?"**

**Madara said looked over his shoulder as an answer, "I would call it an adventure My whole life moves from one place to another, only to observe the world around me."**

**"But, does NiiChan have a family somewhere and home to come back?" Kuroka wondered, her young mind could not assume something different from her bitter lifestyle appeared on Madara's lips, "I haven't had a family for a long time, Kuroka" Izuna's memories returned to his mind, followed by Hashirama. Even Obito and Sasuke crossed his mind, even though he quickly shook his head when a small hand wrapped around his bare hands.**

**Kuroka smiled at Madara, in a way that would melt anyone's heart to see it, "Then I will be your family, NiiChan" She said warmly, Madara blinked in surprise at the statement. "Heh, the innocence of a child." Madara pondered, the tip of his lips moved upwards.**

**"NiiChan appreciates it, Kuroka, but I'm sure you already have a family." He reminded the girl, nodding towards the child who was still asleep on the train. "I will never have too many families!" Kuroka answered firmly.**

**"Somehow I doubt your faction will accept me like you." Madara thought amusedly, even though he was just a man whose appearance would scare most people. White skin, long white hair, strange purple eyes, horned headbands, and black balls that float in the air usually make people think of God, a kind of death angel, and many other things that are considered feared.**

**Even though for a child like Kuroka who had been saved by his hand, he could not see him as a hero. Kuroka nodded her head up and down, "So when we return home, NiiChan can join our faction!".**

**"I don't remember agreeing to that." Madara pointed, smiled slightly at the girl who was still holding her hand. Kuroka stuck her tongue towards Madara, "Too bad, I have decided NiiChan." He told him, causing Madara to laugh. "So where are we going Kuroka?"**

**"Yosh we're going to Kyoto NiiChan"**

**Continued**

**~ Voline ~**

**Yee finally, Madara Again, Madara again,,,,, khukhu yeah How else can I be bored with Fanfic chara especially Naruto first, so for the start of this, and for (Red Moon) don't worry it's still in the stage of working ...**

**Thanks …**

**I want to clarify some things, this is not my story, I am only doing a favor for him and for all the English readers who want to read this in English. This is an English version and I got permission from him to do an English version so please don't say that I stole his story thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage Arts**

**Chapter 2**

In the woods, Madara had to take a few breaths a lot, he had been listening to this day all the time from the little boy who helped him, either what he was talking about. Madara did not understand. "Madara-niichan, does Niichan have food, and it seems that Shirone-chan is hungry?" She asked, looking at his sister, Madara raised one of his eyebrows, talking about food she had not eaten for more than 500 years since his last fight against both children that and it seems like he forgot what it was like.

Madara turned to Kuroka, "I do not seem to take her" he said flatly, Kuroka frowned, he and Shirone had spent his last luggage and remember Shirone was still 3 years old so had to be given a soft-textured meal. Whatever happens or what Madara sees a banana tree fruitful enough and seems to be ripe, "it seems like Kuroka's luck" Madara said suddenly, Kuroka heard it and be confused but the confusion was answered by him.

"See there" he said, pointing to his stick with a banana tree that had enough fruit on it, the Kuroka who saw it widened his smile he then shook Shirone from the little cart he carried towards the tree, Madara smiled at his enthusiastic 'he reminded me of myself and Izuna 'chirped his chin, then Madara headed toward Kuroka.

He does not seem to have to use this mode he has long been disabling it and the last time he uses this power to kill Sasuke and Naruto, Kuroka who saw Madara turns into amazement, he is now not a white man with a black ball floating behind him with white hair and purple eyes strange, but before it is now a young man looking 20 years old, long-haired black, white but not pale, and there is a slight vertical line on his forehead and his eyes are now black and wear black shirts with Uchiha symbols on his back and wearing black jeans that are not too tight. (Maybe it's a shame, but the reader already knows?), In this world, it seems like he does not need to use it and he knows if the creatures that he deemed as despicable are interested in his power.

Kuroka smiles broadly towards Madara, "Niichan is very cool", he shouts with a shining eye, Madara chuckled, 'Hashirama what is this so-called family together? I have destroyed our friendship just because of my selfishness, is this a fate? to change me to get better ?, I might not be able to distinguish goodness and badness but I'm sure I can change and it seems like I have a new goal now that is protecting them both '. Madara stared at Kuroka who was still smiling and then sat next to him and held Shirone who was still asleep.

**~~ (Elsewhere) ~~**

Visible purple clouds with rocky ground and mountains towering up to look at two mysterious people talking, "So he failed?" asked the figure to the figure next to him, "true lord" answered the figure, the person who asked it smirks 'this is easier than I thought'. "But one of his descendants brings his power to him" said the figure to his master, "no matter how much we will take it," said the figure flatly. "but, the problem is that he is not in the world anymore" said the figure, his Master raised one of his eyebrows "so he explored the other dimensions.

**~~ (With Madara) ~~**

He took a drop from the top using his own hand, 'Somehow my hunch says something bad', then Madara releases the leaves, letting them fall to the ground, she turns silent to let the sounds of nature fill her ear while she staring at the Shirone who had fallen asleep after eating his carry, then he stared at the Kuroka who had eaten Banana with his heart.

Madara chuckled "It does not seem to be a hungry Shirone, but you are hungry Kuroka." The Kuroka who heard it was just a cure that made her cat's tail tilted, seeing the day before midnight Madara decided to stay this forest until morning arrived, "Kuroka looks like we'll sleep this forest "he said, looking at Kuroka playing with Shirone who had awakened, Kuroka turned his head and he asked" but Niichan what about Shirone? " Kuroka does not matter if he sleeps in the forest but the problem is that Shirone is still too small to sleep outside. Madara understands then smiles "not here Kuroka".

"What's meant by Niichan?" she asked with a confused, Madara just stared at Kuroka "you might have to see him Kuroka" he even made a " **Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu"** seal from the ground appearing brown wood that formed a house dedicated to the Uchiha clan for the three of them, then Kuroka stared at him "what's made of Niichan's chakra?" Madara nods and looks like Kuroka will have a great sister, Madara chuckled in the heart. he has never used Hashirama's mokuton for such things. Kuroka even asked "can I use chakras like Niichan's?" she asked, she thought if it was a very cool jutsu.

Madara shook his head as he looked at Kuroka's frown. "Only special people can use this jutsu." Madara explained by crossing his arms in front of the chest to Kuroka, Madara could not take the risk by giving him a Hashirama cell because of Kuroka's different energy, he could also see if Kuroka and Shirone will master the senjutsu like Hasirama and himself, if the senjutsu in this world is crazy for its users who can not afford it, but in contrast to the senjutsu, the senjutsu will ever make his users turn into statues or animals if the user can not master it, that's why he did not give him Hashirama cell and one thing Kuroka is Yokai. "so Kuroka let's go in, and take your sister to the room"

And luckily he can control that energy with one try, it's a record, if not because Hashirama's cells may be somehow what will happen to him. using senjutsu practically makes his senses more sensitive, and some of the new information of the world has the creatures he claims to be the myth, if he first **learns Rikudou Sennin **is a person who is considered a God, in this new world, the god worshiped by its devotees, Madara feel sad to see that even the gods also have fear, fear of being so trivial that death, although they are immortal in the sense of having a very long life, but they cannot avoid death but the problem is how to kill their caliber creatures? He may love the battle but if it were not for logical reasoning, it was just as ridiculous of the crazy fighting people.

"Niichan has not slept yet?" asked Kuroka who saw Madara still sitting in the main room, Madara turned to Kuroka, "you slept first and accompanied Shirone, Niichan had not been sleepy" the order. he nodded "Kuroka understands Niichan's good night" Madara just nodded at him and then Kuroka went to his room with Shirone. "Somehow I can not sleep" " **thinking of the past ehh** " Madara who heard it snapped "Shinju?", " **You should not have thought too much about it is destiny, our world is destroyed not because of your mistake.** " which Shinju is saying is true but does not change the fact that he killed thousands of people simply because of the damn rock writing.

Perhaps what Hashirama says is true, peace is not because of strength but because of bonds and love, but what is the question of when the bond will survive? And the fact is that many people who want to destroy peace, war including economic part without the war the country cannot be expanded, that's what he reads from this world history, a large country looms a smaller state, a big country becomes prosperous while a small country becomes suffering that is the reason **Mugen Tsukuyomi** I created.

"I'll go around briefly looking for fresh air." Madara went to Kuroka's room to make sure she had fallen asleep, after ensuring Kuroka and Shirone were asleep, Madara then went out to get around and at the same time made two Moku-bunshin to keep them both safe, heard the voice in his mind " **You feel Madara?** " Asked Shinju to him, Madara nodded "very clearly, this energy belongs to those despicable creatures" he said flatly, " **you have to see him to make sure they do not talk to you or the kids** " if Madara has changed a lot, he will follow what Madara will aim and help him whatever happens because they are ' **Friends' **it was complicated but because seeing his determination he agreed to blame the old man who made him this way, Madara nodded to understand then he jumped on the tree looking for that energy source.

The energy is getting closer that he can see it with his Sharingan, although this night he can still see clearly with his eyes, there are five energies heading towards fast enough, suddenly * wush-duag * there's a clash between Madara and one that energy and one of them bounced off Madara's kick. "Demons" Madara ripe, those who saw it widened their eyes, 'is this man what he is talking about our leader?' Then the demonist leader got up from Madara's kick, "I never expected that kick!" The leader said wiping his blood,

"explain your devil's house"

"heh ... you're just kicking me now and asking for clarification, khukhu is not that simple human", said the chairman.

Madara looks at their flat "I guess I'll force you", "heh try if you can, kids kill him" they nodded the four devils lashed Madara while their boss waited in the back, one threw a blow but he could avoiding it, the second demon broke from behind, Madara who realized it jumped over to avoid the attack from behind, but suddenly from the top two demons attacked him using a compressed Demonic Power, Madara just stared at a flat attack that came to him 'Sad' he made a series of seals hand " **Katon: Goryuka no jutsu** " moment their attack hit the fire dragon Madara made.

**Duarrr**

Those who saw it widened their eyes could be easily attacked, the two Devils went down towards their colleagues, they were confused when Madara was absent before them, **wushh** "behind you". they're jerking-since when? ' "Eating out," the four demons jumped straight away to avoid Madara, seeing that Madara stretched out his two hands when the four devilish Devils were attracted by the invisible energy, "what I-this" "my body can't move" ( Wusss-Jrasss) unaware of their dozens of roots appearing under the feet of Madara piercing the four demons, their Chairman widened his eyes his dead men easily ?, "w-what's this," the captain said with trembling.

Madara who heard it glanced at his head, the chief trembled with fear 'I-I have to leave from here I had to report to our leader, wait I-I could not move' "what-this" he asked, by something invisible. He could not have forgotten that he could see him that eye, the Purple's eye pattern of glowing water at night, Madara approached him holding the devil's head like a garbage "tell me the devil, what's your purpose?" Ask Madara cold.

The devil who was arrogant now is nothing more than a disgusting creature before the Uchiha, the devil can not answer because it is too scared to speak, "do not want to talk?" Well, in a monotonous voice, at once the green energy comes out of the hand of Madara who holds the head of the devil then a new information came to his head, "so it was like that, Kuroka's family had been slaughtered by the old demons!" this reminds him of the Uzumaki clan who was massacred by large states for fear of their ability.

'So now it's clear', then Madara's hand pulls something like life with his hand and the devil dies before fading into dust. " **So that's why the two kids are looking for their family** ." Madara nods to respond, "even they do not know if their family is gone," Madara said sadly, then Madara saw the red moon, the air of the night did not make it cold and she had to make sure Kuroka and Shirone survived even Moku-Bunshin have a good ability, but still he's a little worried.

" **I do not know if Uchiha could be worried about this** " Shinju said as she sighed, Madara just sniffed to hear it, Shinju had to admit that Madara was a horrible figure, not just an Extreme plan, by making everyone trapped in **Mugen Tsukuyomi's** genjutsu but she can also control it with one try even with compulsion, he reminded him of **Hagoromo's** old man's coincidence or what he did not know. When Madara went straight to their room to see Kuroka and Shirone's condition, she smiled as they watched as they fell asleep, " **They are still asleep** " said Shinju, Madara smiled.

"You're right Shin"

**Connected**

**Voline back, with chapter-2 somehow bad or nice author, submit to reader ,,,**

**Remember 17 april there is election, do not forget because your voice determines the future of our nation (Indonesia) and keep together although we are different choices but we are in the same country ..**

**That's it for this Chapter ...**

**Thanks ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage Arts**

**Chapter 3**

Madara yawned a little while sipping his coffee while enjoying calm peace. He is currently wearing his favorite black casual clothes while sitting in the living room, looking at the latest useful information he got from his informants. "Do I have to go to Kyoto without bringing Kuroka and Shirone? I can't guarantee his safety under Kyoto," Madara held his chin, quietly arguing about his thoughts.

**Tok**

**Tok**

Madara narrowed his eyes to the sound of knocking on the door before rising from his comfortable sitting position. "They are not humans." Madara analyzed the presence of foreign visitors before opening the door. "Uchiha-sama." The group leader bends before his friends follow him. Madara observed the group of foreign visitors with calculating gazes. Their outer appearance is synonymous with normal humans with certain religious-oriented clothing. "Mention your business." Madara warned.

Most of the groups were jolted because of the coldness behind Madara's tone of voice, but the group leader mentally assured them all that everything would be alright. "We apologize for disturbing your morning. We are only messengers sent by Hyourai-sama, wrong one leader of the Youkai Faction. " The leader bowed once more. Madara narrowed his eyes when his mind searched for information about the Youkai Faction, and one of the influential leaders named Hyourai.

The Youkai faction is a very secret fraction compared to the others because they decided not to get involved, let alone communicate with other factions at all. The only time they decided to negotiate with other factions was during an emergency and crisis that had an impact on their welfare. All factions consist of supernatural beings originating from the eastern part of the world such as Japan, China, even Vietnam, Indonesia and Malaysia.

"Hmph, Hyourai Yoshino, a woman who is too imperialistic." Madara managed to find information about one of the leaders of the faction 'but maybe this is my chance to have a dialogue with them'.

Hyourai Yoshino, one of the influential figures from the Youkai Faction, the leader of the Youkai movement in North Japan. So far he is one of the strongest Youkai, his nickname is known among the Youkai as the Iron Moth Princess because his personality as a royal princess along with his commanding style is unreasonable.

Madara temporarily closed his eyes before slightly hinting at the group to come in. Most of them nervously went inside with a few that were collected before Madara closed the door. He signaled to the visitors to enter the living room, where they could chat there. The guards stood around while their leader gently flopped onto the guest couch. "Please sit down." Madara said lazily before sitting alone because there were actually many seats to sit on.

"We would rather stand up, Uchiha-dono. It would be rude for our leader and you." A feminine voice answered, as the air immediately thinned when cold pierced their skin. Slowly and frightened, they turned towards Madara, who was staring straight at them. "Sitting" It was impossible to understand how a man could cause a simple word to contain strong authority behind him.

The soldiers immediately followed his orders trembling and rushed to find a place to sit.

'It's amazing ... he was able to show off such an aura without letting go of his strength ...' The leader envoy was slightly sweaty.

"I assume that an introduction must be done, at least your name." Madara directed his request to the group leader who looked nervous, the leader envoy bowed. "Please call me Wang Guam", Madara raised his eyebrows. "Chinese Youkai, a Xiao (Mountain Spirit), is that so?" Wang Guam's eyes widened before bending again. "As expected of someone like you, you clearly feel through the aura easily." Wang Guam's body glowed a bit before his human appearance slowly changed. His skin turned whiter and abnormal while the sclera turned blacker, representing a ghostly appearance.

Xiao silently signaled to his friends to let go of the illusion that covered their appearance. "So ... now, start talking." Madara observed the changing appearance of visitors around him. Most of them are related to mythical monsters throughout Asia. "We are Hyourai-sama's messengers, one of the leaders of the Youkai faction. He wants to invite you, Uchiha-sama and as a special guest in our Youkai kingdom." Wang Guam explained, "Why?" Madara asked to know.

Wang Guam bowed slightly. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but Hyourai-sama did not disclose further information." "Hn, even though the whole situation is quite clear." Secretly Madara narrowed his eyes. "Location and time?" "The meeting will be held three days from now in Kyoto because it is the main center of the Youkai movement in Japan. The meeting will start after 12 noon right." Madara was interested in his thoughts. This is a great opportunity to get more information and might have an effect ... 'Very well, I will join your game.' Madara thought.

"Wang Guam returned to your leader and told him that I accepted his invitation." Wang Guam was slightly radiant. "Incredible, I will definitely tell Hyourai-sama about your response as soon as possible! Alright-" but the words he cut off

"But there is one thing." This group unconsciously regained the feeling of cold once again despite the fact that they were truly an embodiment of the horror of the human world. Madara glared into their eyes. "If I consider the kingdom to waste my time, there will be a price to pay."

"H-Hi ... I will make sure to send a message like that to Hyourai-sama." Wang Guam clearly knew better by not trying to disappoint him. "Then, I'm sure we have to go." Wang Guam stood together without objection because he allowed the visitors to leave. "The invitation will be sent here tomorrow. Have a nice day, Uchiha-sama." Wang Guam bowed one last time before leaving with his friends. "The selfish moth must be really desperate to ask for help from others." Madara sipped his coffee. The Iron Moth Princess is also known for her extreme pride in her own strength. That plus his cool-headed personality also caused him to have the style of commanding a regime that was very identical. But because of his charismatic characteristics along with problem management and talented resources, he is respected by his people.

Madara's focus is automatically pulled by the sound of footsteps approaching the living room. Unconsciously, Madara walked into the kitchen to do his usual routine by removing bread from his fridge. Kuroka's small form just woke up from the hood, but after all, she looked fine.

"Just wake up sleeping princess." Madara sent a small smile to Kuroka who was sullen cutely. Kuroka just sighed before sitting down. "Kuroka wakes Shirone we will have breakfast together" Madara took something while wearing her apron, preparing to make breakfast for them.

"Mhm ... good Niichan" Kuroka said lightly while grumbling unclearly. There were no other words to say because Madara understood that Kuroka wanted to eat something that would be refreshing in the morning, something not too sweet ... Well ... nobody can blame him, considering he lacks sleep and the confusing "situation" he experiences. "Maybe juice will relieve his mind." Madara chuckled to herself.

It doesn't take long for an attractive aroma to fill the air. To make breakfast tasty and light, Madara combines some chili and chili oil to increase the savory value of the pancakes while frying a few pieces of smoked meat and omelet. Maybe Madara is rather experienced when cooking like this. a handful of fragrant celery to relieve the smell of eggs. Besides that, one of Kuroka and Shirone's favorites, Miso soup.

Apart from the tempting food characteristics, the visual presentation is very contradictory. Madara's eyebrows twitched because the pancakes looked terrible because of the deep red color of chili oil. Fortunately, Kuroka usually doesn't care about the visual perception of food, especially what he cooks. However, Madara quickly completed his task, preparing food before putting it on the table. Kuroka and Shirone just stared at the food, especially on the pancake. "It doesn't look edible." Kuroka said quickly, Madara's eyes twitched.

"If you don't want to eat it, then I will throw it away." Madara took Kuroka's plate from him. But before Madara could move from his position, he felt something wrapped around his hand. That was Shirone's hand "I think so too." Madara sighed before releasing Kuroka's plate. "Hehe I'm kidding Niichan, happy to eat". Kuroka and Shirone said nothing, just quickly biting down on the pancake. Madara sighed 'Brother and sister are the same' Madara smiled. Madara saw Shirone having a little trouble eating her pancake, "open your mouth Shirone-Chan, say ahh." Madara said while feeding Shirone, Kuroka who was watching giggled amused.

Only the sound of tableware occasionally clinking on the plate was heard, Madara was about to tell Kuroka about his upcoming plan, but after seeing the red color on his face while having a dreamy and satisfied expression on his face, he decided to keep quiet. "Thank you for the food." Kuroka muttered. "You're welcome." Madara shook his head once on Kuroka's greedy features. Kuroka sipped his miso soup.

"So ... Kuroka, Niichan temporarily can't accompany you Niichan on business" Madara said explaining, Kuroka who was listening was sad, Madara who saw Kuroka's expression just smiled "It's alright Kuroka Niichan will make bunshin to look after you when Niichan left "Bunshin?" Madara nodded. "Bunshin is a shadow clone belonging to Niichan" Madara explained.

"So can Niichan have two?" Kuroka said concluding "well ... you could say that" "I show that to me Niichan" Madara chuckled at Kuroka's enthusiasm while Shirone just stared at them in confusion.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't be sad anymore." Madara said to Kuroka who nodded her head while smiling broadly.

"OK"

**Moku Bunshin no jutsu**

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage Arts**

**Chapter 4**

**Kyoto Arc 1**

Time seemed to pass quite quickly in Kyoto, the main administrative center for the Youkai faction in Japan. Some supernatural beings come to this place to find something new in life, but most are here to enjoy the Youkai annual festival. The main interest of Youkai looks normal focusing on relaxation, holidays, entertainment and other pleasures, but there is only one reason why this event is held every year.

The purpose of this celebration was to gather the most elite and strongest Youkai for a conference meeting on the welfare of all Youkai, and territorial control of each appointed leader.

The conference location is an ancient palace built for the Emperor of Japan. After hundreds of years, Youkai claimed and defended this palace as one of the important Youkai landmarks while strengthening its security and structure.

It was one of the strongest strongholds for the Youkai, the Palace turned into a fortress because the main defensive walls were reinforced with steel, giving a frightening feeling to almost all visitors. Guards were seen in every tower and every corner of the palace, while each smaller palace was guarded by a separate battalion from the elite of the Kyoto Youkai. The main place for the conference was guarded by soldiers from various Youkai factions.

"Pretty impressive." A mysterious Guam figure smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." An unknown figure completely covered by straw caping is currently being escorted by Wang Guam and his friends. They headed into the main palace, the conference place of the Yokai.

It didn't take long until the group reached one of the eight doors leading to the main hall, the North Gate, "we can only take you here" Wang Guam bowed along with all the Youkai guards. "Please come in, Uchiha-sama. Hyourai-sama will meet you soon." The giant door slowly opened and he slowly stepped inside. "

The room was full of Youkai from all different regions, only one view could say that they were all elites, nobles, or the like. Madara sat as far as possible from the conference table. He was not interested in hearing or joining their conversation, he was only here for his own purposes.

Kriet

The main door, the South Gate is open, revealing leaders from their respective regions. The room automatically calms down when leaders make their way to the meeting table. Madara's gaze scans the leaders who came, causing it to automatically identify them one by one.

Hyakku Homura, the leader of the Japanese Youkai from the southernmost part, was famous throughout the Youkai world for his ability to produce a fire that horribly breathed Youkai firebirds, which explained the furry decoration in his armor.

Fuu Shinken, ruler of Karasu-Tengu from the East Youkai region in Japan. His enemies always thought twice before fighting him because often he showed wind storms, which were created by his two wings.

Hyourai Yoshino, Daughter of Iron Moth, leader of the Youkai movement in North Japan. He is famous for his cruel ruling style, but with charismatic characteristics and clear intelligence, though he is highly respected by his people.

Lê Hiến Tông, representative of Youkai in Vietnam. He has the ability of Quy, a mythical creature in Vietnam that resembles a giant golden turtle that symbolizes freedom and independence. Maybe that was the reason why he was dubbed the Royal Liberator.

Qin Shi Huang, representative of the Youkai in China. Named after China's first emperor, ironically he was far different from the first emperor because of his good character and loving nature.

He is Xiezhi, a Chinese mythical creature who is described as a cross between unicorns and dragons, maybe people can call him a Qilin or Japanese call it Kirin. He is famous for his extraordinary strength and ability to manipulate natural elements, especially lightning.

Finally, Yasaka, Yokai Fox Nine-Tails. He is the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto and the ruler of the central region of the Youkai in Japan. He is very strong because he can manipulate the power of his family's line and is able to perfect his control over the ability of Foxfire.

Madara sighed in silence before something began to eat away at his instincts. He immediately directed his attention there. Even though she was enveloped in her head, the Iron Moth Princess somehow locked her eyes before smiling but selfishly plastered on her face. It seems like he tried to state that he had bad intentions on him.

It took great self-control for Madara to calm down. Madara's mind turned rapidly as he tried to make a plan to silence Yoshino's overconfident smile. After the leaders say Take their seats, Yasaka decides to be the first to speak.

"Before we start officially, I want to welcome all of you in our city of Kyoto. I hope you all are happy with our hospitality, and hopefully, we will be able to reach the agreement and cooperation we want that will benefit our faction." Yasaka broke the stiffness. as soon as a big round of applause was shown to him many Yokai were motivated by Yasaka's speech.

Actually, without a speech, Yasaka was already known for his diplomatic expertise. "Extraordinary speech, Yasaka-dono, but it will be a difficult task considering there are only two representatives present this year." Qin Shi Huang expressed his concern. "According to our current knowledge, it seems that other representatives have problems in their homeland." Yasaka explained.

"But I believe that we will be able to make some agreements that will benefit us all."

"Ha."

All attention was drawn to Hyourai Yoshino, who only gave a narrowed laugh. "What's funny, Hyourai-dono?"

"If they can't handle their own problems, then leave them alone. We don't need to fellowship with someone who can't take care of themselves." The Iron Moth Princess shook her head indifferently.

"Look at your tone, Hyourai-dono." Lê Hiếng Tung narrowed his eyes. "

"The people you mean are also Youkai like us. They might have their own problems, but that doesn't mean that they can't contribute to all Youkai."

Yoshino snorted. "If someone cannot solve their own problems, then how can they solve other people's problems? If they will only rely on others to solve their problems, then there is no point in fellowship with them."

"I have to agree to this one." Hyakku Homura intervened.

Tensions between leaders began to increase as their differences of opinion contradicted. "There is always conflict, no matter where." Madara thought to himself wearily. "People always have different points of view and desires. This is one reason why your ideal world no, Hashirama ... "Madara thought back to his old friend before deciding to close his eyes and let them solve their own problems.

"But that does not mean that happiness cannot be achieved." Madara smiled to himself, thinking of Kuroka and Shirone. Darkness and a feeling of peace as he quietly fell asleep. There was a slight disturbance like the sound of debates here and there, but it didn't bother him too much, thanks to his endurance as a shinobi.

"Have you ever heard of that name, Madara Uchiha?" Yoshino grinned. Instinctively, Madara's senses immediately returned to life. The sound of whispers echoed around the room when the elites spoke to themselves. Apparently, Madara was very famous to them. "The one who alone beats the four Maou?" Yasaka muttered.

"What is your purpose?" Fuu Shinken didn't seem to like it. Yoshino shrugged while smiling. "Nothing, just wondering what you think of him." All the leaders looked at each other.

They may have different thoughts about how they perceive their existence, but they have one common thought. Madara's Uchiha was dangerous, so much that he wasn't even worthy of being considered for a fellowship, let alone related to him. Contacting him might endanger the entire secrecy of the Youkai Faction.

"Hn." Madara chuckled to herself from what she heard. Little did they know, he already knew about them, but only partially.

"How unfortunate!" Yoshino said in a fake surprised tone. "Because he's here, watching us all the time."

"What?!" Homura and the other leaders only froze when they automatically tried to feel Madara's presence. The guards from each area immediately stood protecting around the area of the leaders, when several elite figures rose from their seats and headed straight for the door, only to be stopped by outside guards.

"So that's what you do." Madara narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You took your joke too far, Hyourai-dono!" Lê Hiếng shouted.

Yoshino mocked. "Geez, if that's what you think, then I'm sorry. But do you really think I'm kidding?" Princess Yoshino said in a slightly sarcastic tone before looking at Madara's position.

"You strengthen the illusion of your strength and you succeed in feeling my presence." Madara stood up from his chair before approaching his target. "You will regret your actions dearly." All eyes follow the same direction as Yoshino, only to see a single figure below and use the caping that approaches them.

"Stop him!" Fuu Shinken ordered his energy while two giant wing wings emerged from his back, sending a wall of strong wind to block Madara's movements. The Tengu warriors followed the leader's actions, utilizing their wings to prepare a very large wind barrier.

Despite the chaotic environment, strong winds did not stop Madara's movements in the slightest, but immediately blew the straw caping he was wearing, revealing the shape of his face. "Wh-What ...?" Shinken stammered as he stopped the wind attack.

The soldiers, under his command instinctively loosened their defenses because they were also captivated by what they and the other leaders had, even Yoshino was also open-mouthed and the elites around him.

Instead of the frightening forms they saw from recorded battles, Madara was not what they expected. In fact, it really made them off guard. He was very young around the age of 20 years, long spiky hair that was usually laid down now tied into horse ponytails, making his feminine appearance because the pointed pieces were mostly removed.

Combining it with masculine features on the face and shape, it gave him the appearance of royalty, even an emperor. He wore traditional Uchiha clothing, high-collared yukata clothing, but what affected all the most was the color and pattern. Pure white that is calm but has an impact on the inside while jet black lines lick the outer edges, giving it a luxurious and strong appearance.

The white part is untouched but the black lines are all decorated with elegant illustrations of dragons in the golden line, causing the wearer to truly emit an aura of power. A large black dot can be seen at the back of the garment, in the middle is a perfect image of the Uchiha clan's emblem.

If Madara claimed to be emperor, no one dared to question his statement.

"Step aside"

The Tengu warriors immediately stiffened and paved the way for Madara before instinctively lowering their heads, not even daring to see his face. The orders were almost silent, that was all he needed to make the elite soldiers submit to his wishes. Yasaka can't even think clearly. He could not understand how one word could be like this.

After a few seconds, Fuu Shinken really faced face to face with Uchiha Madara. Karasu-Tengu can't move. His body and instincts are forced to obey the human figure standing in front of him. "I have no business with you, crow." A merciless but cold voice clearly ordered Karasu-Tengu to stay away. Shinken smartly obeyed her instincts as she moved out so fast that normal eyes couldn't understand it.

Tmp ... Madara's footsteps were clearly heard throughout the room.

Tmp ... One step by one step.

Each of them failed to break their instincts. They surrendered in the presence of a human. "Hyourai Yoshino." Yoshino's daughter became stiff because of a tone of no mercy. "H-Hai ..." His confident and arrogant tone of voice completely disappeared.

"You will pay for your insults." The leaders and several soldiers immediately came out of tension when Yoshino's pain struck their ears. "Hyourai-sama!" Yoshino's loyal soldiers rushed to their leader when he was locked in the deadly hand of Susanoo. "Guh ... Gghh ..." Yoshino struggled to free himself, but failed miserably.

"Let her go!" Fire wings erupted from Homura's back as he sent a constant heat wave towards Madara. The incoming attack was only blocked by Susanoo's ribs and ignored by him. Madara stared intently at Yoshino's breathless eyes. "You made me come here, only use me for your own benefit? You also have the courage to make me wait for your" call. "Blood began to seep out of Yoshino's mouth.

The soldiers tried to pierce Susanoo's defenses with their weapons, but nothing proved effective.

"Do I look like a waiter that you can only order?"

"I ... I'm sorry ... I-if I ... don't ... make you ... think like that ..." Yoshino managed to say his apology, but he was getting closer to the point of unconsciousness. Madara chuckled. "I don't care about your apologies." He tightened his grip.

Kkkkk! Krrrrr!

Madara glanced to the right and saw several incoming lightning spears launched from Kirin. "Please release him, Uchiha-dono." Kirin asked him. "You threw that sad attack at me and now begged me to follow your orders?" Madara raised his eyebrows. "It seems like my assumption about Kirin's intelligence isn't right?" Madara observed the strange sight of Yoshino's form which was slowly covered with golden particles.

"Giải Phóng!" (Liberation!), Lê Hiếông shouted. the virgin took Susanoo's hand away because Yoshino disappeared from her grip and reappeared next to Quy. "So that's one of your abilities, right for your existence." Madara praised.

Lê Hiến Tông bowed slightly but did not lower his guard. "I am a symbol of freedom, it is of no use to me if I cannot free my allies from such a situation". While the two exchanged talks, Yoshino let out a lot of blood before trying to take as much air as he could.

"Then, maybe I should kill you first." Madara said flatly. Lê Hiến Tông immediately flinched, especially because Madara just threatened him and with the flat.

"Stop him"

Eight elite Youkai appeared around Madara after Qin Shi Huang made the order. Each of them made Chinese seal marks, ancient artifacts that could be used to limit the opponent's stronger movements, especially if used in bulk. As fast as they can collect, they slam the symbols on the ground around Madara hexagonally before each of them performs a special handseal.

"Me!" (Fire!)

"Me!" (Earth!)

"Duì!" (Lake!)

"Qián!" (Paradise!)

"Kǎn!" (Water!)

"Good!" (Mountain!)

"Zhèn!" (Thunder!)

"Xun!" (Wind!)

The elite soldier clapped at the same time while Qin Shi Huang slammed his hand to the ground. The symbols were immediately linked together by the sparkling mysterious energy thread, creating a hexagonal shaped prison.

"Tianshang Baàgu Tú Yún!"

"So this is a famous ancient Chinese devil sealing technique I've read." Madara commented before touching the barrier, at once he was slightly electrocuted in return. The elites remained silent as they prepared a set of sealing symbols. But their leader decided to speak. "I know you have a lot of information." Qin Shi Huang nodded. "You must also know that no prisoner has managed to free himself from the inside out." Kirin said while simultaneously strengthening the existing barrier with more sealing symbols.

"Do you really think this can hold me back?" Madara asked coldly.

"You might be stronger than a god, but this technique was also used to seal Evil Gods and Darkness in ancient times." Qin Shi Huang stated. "At the very least, you won't be able to release it for a while."

"I can't believe your type is so arrogant."

"Wh-What?" Kirin stammered.

The surrounding elites under Qin Shi Huang's orders were also again shocked by Madara's gaze. "Actually, I can even destroy you even in this little prison."

"It is impossible." Qin Shi Huang denied. "The ancient Chinese sealing technique is known to be very strong, Uchiha-sama." Lê Hiến Tông expressed his disapproval.

"You are strong, but that is only a pretense on your part."

The whole room was completely frozen because fear stung their backs. "You." Madara decided to do a small trick. An elite guard snapped from an unforgiving gaze. "Dead." Qin Shi Huang felt the tightness in his chest rise to an irresistible level as he watched one of his elite guards kneel down.

"Uaagh!" An overwhelming pain radiating to the poor soldier's chest caused him to grip his chest tightly. "What have you done ?!" Kirin yells while Lê Hiến Tông rushes to the sick soldier, trying his best to save him.

"I ordered him to die." Madara answered flatly. Qin Shi Huang together with Lê Hiến Tông tried to analyze the symptoms and methods of healing they could, but their efforts were getting shorter because they felt the soldier's heart beating slowly.

"What will you do, I wonder?" Madara sat with a curious look. "Will you swallow your pride and kneel to let him live, or will you let him die?" Madara's words immediately played in Kirin's mind.

He is different from other Kirin out there because he doesn't judge other people based on status or rank like most other Kirin. But Kirin has pride because it does not submit to someone they consider unworthy or pure because they are basically good-hearted and divine-related beings.

Bruk!

The body sound that hit the ground made Qin Shi Huang wake up. His heart grew heavier when his soldier's body was weak, the signs of life in the eyes of his soldiers began to fade. It won't take longer than a minute for death to pick him up "Hmm ... what will happen?" Madara grinned wickedly, further increasing his game.

If observed carefully, one can see the shape of Qin Shi Huang trembling. He was clearly at odds with his ego, but it seemed like his knees were slowly bowing down this was not the time to save the soldier. Madara breathed deeply t the feeling of great disappointment ran through his mind. He wants to expect something far better than this reluctant but meaningless action.

So far, there is no potential from this faction, even if he manipulates them with Genjutsu, he won't get anything other than existing raw data and intel units or spies. "It's really a waste of time." Madara thought while quietly preparing to stop the poor soldier's death. "Please! Please, release him!" Madara blinked once before his eyes followed the feminine voice he heard.

He was really surprised by Yasaka's kneeling action with his head touching the floor, which begged Madara to save the soldier's life. Not only that, Lê Hiến Tông was also in the same position while their two soldiers followed their movements.

"Strange." Madara wondered with eyebrows raised before seeing the dying Yokai soldier. "He is not your soldier or your people. Why are you -" "Do I really need an excuse to save one of my own kind ?!" Yasaka shouted when he locked his eyes with Madara, anger was clearly visible in his voice. Sincerely, Madara was shocked.

He could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes, but what surprised him most was sincerity in his eyes. Another is Lê Hiến Tông, who did not hesitate to help the dying army. Despite his lack of strength, Madara saw the wisdom and hidden characteristics of a true leader like Yasaka.

"Stop." As soon as the firm word was heard to the dying soldier, he began to cough hard and pant, showing some signs of life. Lê Hiến Tông immediately rushed towards the fainted warrior and began the healing process. "Burdening others by not taking your own responsibility. You are truly embarrassing for a leader." Qin Shi Huang gritted his teeth as Madara's insults pierced deep into his chest decisively about the point in his heart.

**~ Voline ~**

"There are certain things that I hate most of you". Despite the tense situation and many hateful gazes, Madara managed to attract the attention of the entire room. "You want specific results, but don't even want to stop the effort, let alone think of a plan to achieve it." Madara started his personal game. "You want to save your subordinates, but you did nothing. Judging from the look on your face, you curse me for almost killing him." Madara closed his eyes with Kirin.

"But who is to blame, someone like me, or someone who did nothing to prevent her death, like you two."

"Of course it's because of you!" Qin Shi Huang shouted back against him. "

If not for you- "

"Oh, but didn't you cause this?" Kirin froze. "You doubt my ability, don't you? You said it was impossible for me to destroy you even though I was imprisoned in your little technique." Madara uses wordplay. "I just decided to show in public to justify my strength."

"But you can -!"

"Could it be ... what? Could it be possible to deny verbally?" Kirin gasped from the look on Madara's face saying [try and deny, I challenge you]. "Do you think I will spend my time verbally to explain my own strength? "

"II-"

"You keep me locked in this cage, technically it improves your negotiation position. You can do something to stop me, but you don't do anything, right?" Madara said. "Although you can say that your" turtle friend "is equally worthy of blame, he also doubts my abilities as you do, but at least he takes the necessary measures to prevent your soldiers from dying."

He lowered his head down, feeling responsible for what he was doing while Kirin tightened his fist so hard that his nails bled when Madara's words were like hot knives cutting butter. "Instead of finding another method, you just stand there, arguing with yourself." Madara insults nonstop. "And you know what the funniest part is? That's the fact that you are selfish." Kirin's eyes widened clearly jolted by Madara's scathing words.

**~ Voline ~**

Apart from the right and wrong decisions that are made, at least, a leader must not prioritize ego in an emergency situation. A leader must calmly and carefully assess the situation before choosing the most suitable solution. "Well, it is unfair to only insult you, because almost all the rooms, especially the useless ELIT around you also do nothing but a hope that the leader and their friend below will do something to stop me. " Madara looked at the character and it was disgusted.

Silence adorns the room because no one knows what to respond to the insults directed at them. Madara stood up before touching the barrier with his bare hands. His eyes suddenly glowed in a pale purple color when the water ripple pattern replaced his black eyes. No one can believe what they see in the perfect form of an unstable vibrating barrier. It took a few seconds for the barrier to collapse when mysterious forces flowed into Madara's hands.

"W-How about ... How can he ..."

"S-Shit!"

"That ... those eyes ..." Despair and fear entered the minds of the Youkai, especially those who built the barrier themselves. With his Rinnegan active, Madara stepped forward but— "I won't let you get your way any further!" A feeling of amazement began to turn to wonder when Yasaka blocked his path, clearly ready for combat. "You see what I can do, but you still dare fight me? " There isn't even a speck of pride or negative tone in his voice, only pure curiosity. "No problem, if you are a threat to us, then I will stop you, even if it consumes my life." Yasaka answered firmly, as many fireballs floated around him.

Madara was very curious, He was very curious what prompted him to have the courage and willingness to fight while others just curled up from his presence. Yasaka's gaze did not tremble or flinch before his Rinnegan, he looked into his eyes, trying to find a source took a long time until Madara managed to collect it.

Yasaka's expression clearly shows that he will protect his people until the end of his life, but there is more to it. The absolute will to protect someone, eternal love and for someone. He had something he hadn't seen for a long time. The eyes of a mother who will do anything to protect her children.

"So the rumor is true ... he has a daughter." Madara thought it was known, the Youkai Faction was very talented in maintaining their vital information and secrets. Madara had obviously not planted an informant inside the Youkai Faction, but he heard rumors of his spies hearing the conversation during their mission. "I understand." Madara said, to himself.

Yasaka refused to let him off guard, even for a second. "No need to be defensive. I have no intention of being a threat." Madara shrugged. Some let out a sigh of relief, but there were also many people who refused to believe his words.

"How can I trust your words?" Yasaka asked suspiciously. "If I threaten you, then all of you must be dead." Madara stated simply. "Technically, your side started this, given the fact that a crow and his subordinates decided to attack me for no apparent reason." He said before looking at Shinken, causing Karasu-Tengu nervously to turn his gaze to the ground.

**~ Voline ~**

Yasaka's tense form is slowly from her distaste for admitting that Madara can erase them in seconds, she sees the truth in her words, and even more in her eyes. "... I will trust your words for now." Yasaka answered. "But I have a question."

"And that is?" Madara raised his eyebrows. "Even though we were the first to attack you, I think you intend to paralyze Hyourai-dono regardless of our intervention, am I wrong?" Yasaka asked, "No, you are right"

"Then why?" Yasaka muttered. Madara shook his head wearily. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Eh?" confusion spread in his mind. "Hyourai Yoshino invited me here as a special guest."

"What?!" Lê Hiến Tông cannot believe what he just heard, and so do the leaders and spectators present. They only gawked at Yoshino's still recovering they were truly shocked by his selfish actions.

"Are you serious…?" Homura looked very annoyed at what he had just heard. The entire Youkai community is built on trust and cooperation. For a leader to ignore faction decisions, that is a very serious problem. In this case, they all agreed to stay away from Madara Uchiha as far as possible.

"... Hyourai-dono didn't tell us about all this ..." Yasaka said disagreeing. "His name is under your fraction." Madara cut in. "I wasted a lot of time coming here, and for what? " It doesn't take a genius to understand that He demands compensation or at least justice. "He invited me as a special guest, but he has the courage to use me for his own benefit. What should you say about that?" Madara crossed his arms.

"I ... I believe we can reach a certain agreement if you pay our time. "Yasaka offered. But Madara did not feel the same ..." My time is wasted for a long time. "Madara sounded really annoyed, causing Yasaka to get tense." I demanded some kind of punishment on this selfish woman. Now."

**~ Voline ~**

Hyourai Yoshino was one of the leaders of the Youkai Faction, the fact that everything she did was also reflected in all the factions. They were also very fortunate that Madara decided not to mark all of their factions as enemies. But followers under Yoshino will be in an uproar if their leader must be punished and publicly humiliated.

This situation has reached the final dilemma for the Youkai Leaders. "... I understand." Madara crossed his arms, it was not unexpected that Qin Shi Huang would be the person who responded to his request. "Hyourai Yoshino will be given a proper sentence, and as a sign of apology, we want you to have a final decision about the method of punishment."

Kirin bends "Qin-dono ...!" Shinken intervened when the servants under Yoshino began to show signs Shi Huang exchanged glances with his colleagues. "This is what we have to do. Illegal actions must be punished. If we choose to ignore this, then how can our people trust our future judgment?" Kirin said.

There is a pause of silence tense before - "The cause is fair." Lê Hiến Tông nodded once, agreeing with the decision. "Agree." Homura said. "Shinken-dono?" Qin Shi Huang and others waited for Tengu's response. "... Fine." Shinken sighed. "I agree."

Yoshino's army immediately rebelled verbally when a lot of commotion arose from their side. The deafening thunder roar spread throughout the room, completely silencing Kirin impatiently.

"He will get the punishment he deserves! It's final!" Even though he was insulted a moment ago, no one dared to speak out against him. "Hyourai Yoshino, do you have anything to say before we give you a punishment?" The leaders looked at Yoshino's figure who had not recovered. she leaned back in his chair to sit up straight. "Ara fig ... looks like ... I'm screwed up." Yoshino spoke in a voice holding back in pain.

But her expression told another story because of her restless smile on his face. Yasaka was a little horrified when he saw Yoshino slowly and painstakingly standing before hobbling towards them. "Compensation and punishment are in order ... right ...?" The leaders blinked in surprise when Yoshino limped past them ... She went straight to Madara's position.

Madara did not move in the slightest as he faced him. The wounded woman slumped into a formal sitting position before she looked towards Madara who was standing with her cold gaze. "Uchiha-sama ... can you consider me as your compensation?" Yoshino said teasingly, but with a rather creepy expression on her face ... Shocking was an understatement.

Literally everyone gaped at what they had just heard, except for one ... Madara narrowed his eyes, causing the Rinnegan pattern to look even more frightening. "Yes ... that's all ..." Yoshino thought to herself while subconsciously licking her lips. "It is more satisfying to see it closely ... those eyes ... that dominant aura ... I will be yours ... and you will be mine. I will make you only mine, Madara-sama ... only mine! MINE!" Crazy thoughts flowed in his mind.

Looks like ... This is what Princess Moth planned from the start.

**Vvvvvvvvv**

**Continued**

**Fuihhh ... this is really the longest chapter I have ever written ... but I am satisfied with the results ... thank you for those who want to wait for this fanfic ...,,,**


End file.
